Rita and Lynn Loud Sr. know What Lincoln Did 3 Nights Ago transcript
Scene 1: The Loud-Santiago-Casagrande-McBride apartment/the 2nd floor The Loud family members are at the dinner table. Rita: "Lincoln, do you have the list of things you're gonna do at Clyde, Zach and Ian's sleepover party?" Lincoln: "Well, Mom, Dad and sisters, there's hide and seek, Slides and Ladders, indoor s'mores and don't forget about this week's 3D horror movie: Vampire Clowns." Lynn Loud Sr.: "What?!? Vampire Clowns?!?" Rita: "oh you're not gonna be watching that movie this evening, I know Vampire Clowns." Flashback sequence...... Rita: "So, Howard, how are things going with-" Howard has a vampire clown mask on his face. Rita: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Howard: "Got you again." Rita: "Oh yeah, you got me, Heavily In Relief Luan told me that you're quite the jokester when they set us up, they didn't tell me that you were half my age and so on to science fiction, well, I'm so excited about this movie, I been waiting to see this movie for ages, but then I'd watch a talking washing machine if Jason Bergman was in it." Howard: "Hmm, Jason Bergman, I wonder if he plays 1 of the vampire clowns." Rita: "Vampire clowns?" Howard: "Oh yeah, this movie spends a frightful yard of evil vampire clowns living in a creepy castle of Transylvania." Rita: "Evil vampire clowns? in a creepy castle?" Vampire Clown (on movie screen): Laugh End flashback sequence........ Rita: In Fear "I haven't looked at any clowns or vampires the exact same way since," Lynn Loud Sr.: "and besides, the movie's rated PG 13 for parents strongly cautioned," Rita: "kids under the age of 13, 14 and 15 can't see it without a parent or guardian for good reason." Lincoln: "But Mom and Dad, Clyde, Zach and Ian are gonna be watching that movie, what am I supposed to do when I get there?" On the way up to the 4th floor Lynn Loud Sr.: "What's a 9 letter word for non PG 13 rated fun and excitement? crossword." Lynn Loud Sr.: A Bit Rita: "Now, Lincoln, we know that you know that we forbid you from watching the movie," Lynn Loud Sr.: "but we also know that you know that we can trust you." Lincoln: "Yeah, Mom and Dad, I already know that." Lincoln exits the elevator on his way right up to the 4th floor. Lincoln's Concious: "There's nothing you can do about it, Lincoln, parents forbiding something is just like calling dibs or eating twisted cheese puffs on the way home from the drive-thru." Lincoln goes right up to Clyde's bedroom. Ringing Clyde: "I'll get it." Clyde opens the door to let Lincoln inside. Clyde: "Lincoln, hi there, welcome to our sleepover party." Lincoln comes right in with his crossover puzzle books. Clyde: "Okay, everybody, who's up for Vampire Clowns?" Zach: "I am," Ian: "I'm up for it." Clyde puts in the Vampire Clowns DVD and turns it on. Fireman: "Hurry, let's get outta here,"'' ''Sales Lady: "the vampire clowns are coming this way!"'''' Lincoln (looking up from his crossword puzzle books): "Wow, super incredibly thrilling." Later that evening, Lincoln, Clyde, Zach and Ian are still asleep. Suddenly an image of the vampire clowns causes Lincoln to have a faint attack. The very next day back home on the 2nd floor Rita: "Hey, Lincoln," Lynn Loud Sr.: "how was the sleepover party?" Lincoln: In Fear "Uh, pretty good, Mom, Dad and sisters, super thrilling." Lincoln goes right up to his bedroom and gets ready for school himself. Salt Lakes City Middle School/the school lunch room Lincoln's fast asleep, but suddenly he gets a disturbing dream vision. Lincoln: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ronnie Anne: "Lincoln, are you alright?" Clyde: "what just happened?" Sid: "you seem sort of shaky." Lincoln: "I uh, dreamt that they ran outta the good veggie straws that I really enjoy more than anything, what's the point?" Back at home, Lincoln's asleep in his bed, but this time it happens again. Lincoln: "AAAAAAAAAAAAH! not again!" Lynn Loud Sr.: "Lincoln," Rita: "are you alright?" Lynn Loud Sr.: "we could hear you tossing and turning and screaming from in here." Lincoln: "I uh, dreamt that Ricky and the Off Beats broke up with 1 another." Lynn Loud Sr.: "Now don't worry about it, Lincoln," Rita: "we're pretty sure they're still rocking the entire universe." Lincoln falls asleep again. Later on...... Ian: "So what's the plan for tonight?" Zach: "Well we sneak around and pretend we're vampire clowns." Ronnie Anne: "I don't think that's a good idea, 'cause that means a certain somebody's parents must be getting riled up." The upstairs washroom Lincoln: "Vampire clowns, they're coming this way, run away, everybody, run away!" Rita (from outside the upstairs washroom): "Vampire clowns, Lincoln?!?" Lynn Loud Sr. (from outside the upstairs washroom): "as in Vampire Clowns?" Lynn (from outside the upstairs washroom): "Isn't that the movie you and Dad specifically told Lincoln not to watch?" Lincoln opens the upstairs washroom door. Lynn Loud Sr.: "We have strictly forbidden you to watch that movie," Rita: "you're in super big trouble right now, young man, you just-" Lincoln: "Oh, Mom, Dad, sisters, it's you, I was so terrified!" Back in Lincoln's bedroom Lynn Loud Sr.: "Lincoln, next time you do something wrong like watch the movie or break somebody's tea cup," Rita: "you should at least come to us for help and advice." Lincoln: "I know, Mom and Dad, I was just too nervous to tell you guys." Lynn Loud Sr.: "Well you know something? those vampire clowns are just television and movie actors." Lincoln: "So I guess they're not real after all." Rita: "Now we can all go back to bed again." Fade to a black screen....... Stick Stickly: "Don't go away, 'cause The Loud House will be right back, right after these commercial breaks." Commercial Break Number 1 Commercial Break Number 2 Category:The Loud House season 5 episode scripts